31 dias
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Ela tinha 31 dias. •///• LxOC.


**I. Death Note e seus personagens são de Tsugumi Ohba. Miller pertence a (o domínio público) Srta. Abracadabra T., Serena pertece a Lady Murder, Olive e Mary pertencem a mim...**

**II. 20 páginas. Porra. Eu acho que essa foi a maior coisa que eu já escrevi na vida, mas na minha cabeça essa fic não é grande, sei lá por quê.**

**III. Espero que leiam e deixem reviews, porque isso vai me deixar muito feliz xDDD Sério.**

**IV. Eu planejei essa fic _há um ano_ para ser presente para o L. Como eu sou lento, meu Deus.**

**V. Boa leitura.**

**X**

**~ 1996 ~**

**01/10**

**L**á estava o sol, a brilhar. Estava ótimo para caminhar. As nuvens estavam afastadas umas das outras como era raro de acontecer ali em Winchester, e o frio do vento que cortava meu rosto era balanceado pelo calor do sol que me iluminava.

Segurava um pacote enorme nos braços, cobrindo o rosto para que nenhuma daquelas pessoas passando na rua me vissem.

Medo bobo, eu sabia, mas era melhor ter o maior cuidado possível do que ser descoberta e ter todo o meu plano estragado.

Coisa que não podia acontecer.

Continuei andando sempre em frente, tomando cuidado para não passar da rua que dava no orfanato. Eu tinha uma orientação boa na época, conseguia me localizar mesmo com uma caixa enorme na minha frente.

-

**02/10**

Olhei para a embalagem do presente do L com apreensão. Será que seria suficiente aquele tamanho? Será que ele gostaria da estampa?

Tentava não lembrar dos meus pesadelos com ele batendo com a mão no pacote e derramando o conteúdo no chão do quarto. Tentava pensar que ele seria no mínimo educado.

Ou não.

_Miller_, disse a mim mesma_, foca. Faz o que tem que fazer. Vai logo pular o muro de novo._

Desviei o olhar da caixa de presente e fui em direção ao quarto do meu companheiro de trapaça. Meu amiguinho que conhecia todas as saídas secretas para fora da Wammy's e tinha apenas sete anos.

Mello.

-

**03/10**

— Mil, por que você sai todo dia a essa mesma hora?

— Deixa de ser curiosa, Serena — Mello respondeu antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa.

— Mas... se o Mello sabe eu quero saber também!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — disse eu para os dois, conciliadora. — Eu conto para você, Serena.

Ela me abraçou. Ela era uma garota afetiva.

— Sabe o L?

— Duh.

Eu engoli em seco.

— Esse mesmo. Er... eu não creio que ele acharia legal se eu contasse para mais alguém, mas... o aniversário dele é daqui a menos de um mês.

— 31 de outubro. Halloween. A gente sabe, Mil.

O quê?

— Desde quando?

— É que a gente tem que fingir que não sabe, mas o Roger falou para a gente.

— É, a gente persuadiu ele — falou Mello, entrando na conversa.

— Não quero saber como... Enfim, Serena, é isso. Eu saio para comprar coisas para a festa dele.

— Por que todo dia à mesma hora? — ela ainda quis saber.

— Eu finjo que estou tomando banho quando eu saio. Se o Roger vem falar comigo, e todo dia eu não respondo à mesma hora (já que a gente aqui é acostumado a ter um horário certo para as coisas), a minha história do banho vai ser confirmada.

— _Fail_ — os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Planos mirabolantes de mais acabam dando errado — completou Serena. — Mas vai dar certo, não se preocupe, mas só porque o Roger é um bobão.

— Um bobão! Bobão, bobão! Sabe qual o sobrenome do Roger Bobão? — perguntou Mello, repentinamente agitado.

— Não. Já perguntei e ele não quis me dizer.

— Roger "Bobão" Ruvie.

— Como vocês descobriram...? Não, esquece, não quero saber não.

-

**04/10**

Doces.

No aniversário do L não podia faltar...

Doces. Só que eu precisava de muitos, e não era muito legal carregar essas toneladas de guloseimas necessárias à festa dele quando se está fugindo do orfanato para que Roger "Bobão" Ruvie não descubra tudo e conte para o L.

Porque eu sei que ele faria isso na primeira oportunidade.

Então, eu precisava de doces, e tinha que levá-los de pouco em pouco. No dia anterior pesquisara um bom lugar para comprar tanto doce sem muita desconfiança, uma lojinha sem graça a dez quadras do orfanato. Levava minha caixa protetora nos braços, que também me fornecia calor naquele dia tão frio.

Eu já disse _toneladas de doces_? Porque para que o meu desejo se cumpra eu tenho que atordoá-lo de tanto comer doces. Deixá-lo doidão. _Out of himself_.

Só assim ele não...

Abri a Caixa quando terminei de escolher os doces que levaria naquele dia e pu-los dentro.

Mesmo que eu não o convencesse, todas essas coisas cheias de açúcar iriam dar cáries tão graves nos dentes dele que ele lembraria de mim para sempre.

Os doces serão eternos.

-

**05/10**

— Você está vermelha, Miller.

Eu escuto palmas em algum canto? Parabéns, Miller, você acabou de ganhar o prêmio "Estraga Surpresa do Ano".

— Não é n-nada...

Dois prêmios para você Miller. Gaguejar dá muito mais pontos!

Respirei fundo. Lutei contra o impulso de chutar ferozmente a Caixa para debaixo da cama, e em vez disso a empurrei cuidadosamente para trás do meu armário.

— Não tem nada a ver com o meu aniversário, não é?

Agora você ganhou o troféu "_Fucked up_", Miller. Mas você esperava menos do futuro maior detetive do mundo?

— Seu aniversário? — disse eu com a voz aguda.

— Meu aniversário — ele imitou sem mudar a expressão. — 89% de chance, Miller.

Eu pensei um pouco.

— Dado o fato de você não estar sentado do jeito certo, o que reduz sua capacidade psicológica em cerca de 40%, as chances reais de que eu esteja planejando algo chegam apenas a... 35,6%. E ainda há o fato de que você não tem provas materiais, L.

— Agora são 95, Miller, mas eu realmente acho que eu não vou descobrir algo aqui com você.

Ele se virou para sair.

— Não vá... Quer dizer... — eu disse, no impulso.

— Eu não como doces desde de manhã. Tenho que ir.

-

**06/10**

Eu já disse _toneladas_?

Pressionada pela conversa do dia anterior, carreguei a Caixa com mais doces naquela mesma loja.

Saí daquela rua em direção a uma confeitaria conhecida a algumas quadras dali. Ia comprar brigadeiro, beijinho, essas coisas essenciais numa festa.

O dinheiro que eu peguei "emprestado" estava perto de acabar. Definitivamente eu precisava me preocupar com isso.

-

**07/10**

— Acabou o dinheiro.

— Calma.

Não consegui me irritar novamente ao olhar naqueles olhos redondos e opacos. Eles transmitiam uma falta de expressão contagiante.

— Mas é que eu preciso do dinheiro para...

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado na borda da cama com algum esforço. Era meio alto para ele. Eu parei de falar, já que ele demonstrava ter uma solução genial. Como sempre.

— Faça um projeto de ciências, Miller. Um projeto qualquer.

— Só se for sobre doces — sim, as compras estavam me afetando de mais. — Mas, sério, por quê?

Ele balançou os cabelos muito brancos num jeito de dizer que era muito óbvio. Mas a minha inteligência não funcionava exatamente nessa direção.

— Projeto igual a subsídios monetários dados de bom grado.

Ah. Entendi. Como um garoto de cinco anos tinha esse vocabulário era o que não entendia.

— Tem alguma ideia de assunto?

— Estudos meteorológicos.

Você me pegou agora, albino.

— Só pode ser pesquisado do lado de fora do orfanato — continuou ele. — Não dá para ver os tons do céu com as árvores enormes que existem aqui dentro...

Eu beijei a sua bochecha, muito feliz com o plano, e sai do quarto em direção ao escritório de Quillish Wammy.

-

**08/10**

Saí do mercado onde tinha comprado velas, pratos, copos etc. olhando para os diferentes tons do céu de Londres, que me salvaram da clandestinidade.

Podia andar mais tranquila, agora.

Graças a Deus.

-

**09/10**

L estava fora do orfanato. Resolvendo alguma coisa sobre seu futuro, aparentemente.

Eu ia estragar tudo. Ele planejou isso a vida inteira — esperou por isso a vida inteira —, e eu tentando bagunçar tudo em um único dia.

Mas não podia me arrepender de nada. Era o que eu queria mais que tudo. Eu queria que ele desistisse de tudo e ficasse comig... aqui... no orfanato, você sabe.

Eu era egoísta suficiente para querer que ele trocasse os sonhos dele pelos meus.

-

**10/10**

Chuva.

A doce chuva descia pelos meus cabelos, era gelada, gelada, gelada!

Mas eu a adorava. Mesmo com toda a freqüência que isso acontecia por aqui, eu nunca me acomodava ou enjoava.

Eu queria sempre mais.

Então eu ouvi algo abafado pelo barulho das gotas caindo no chão... Coloquei a mão em concha ao redor de um ouvido.

Será que... eu ouvi "Miller"?

_(Foi só ilusão da minha cabeça)_

-

**11/10**

Vinte dias. Que agonia, meu Deus. Meu coração palpitava muito rápido quando eu pensava mesmo bem de leve no dia da festa.

E também em tudo que eu ainda tinha que providenciar e comprar. Em todas as pessoas que eu teria que chamar, todas as surpresas que eu queria realizar...

Eu te odeio, cara. Sim, você, L. Eu te odeio!

Você me faz enlouquecer, você me faz roubar, fugir. Você faz meu coração bater tão rápido que parece que eu vou ter um infarto. Você estragou a minha vida para sempre. Você... Você não tem nem ideia de quanto eu...

Virei para o outro lado em minha cama, crispando forte os lábios de raiva. Tentava dormir, mas aquela figura preta, branca e azul surgia na minha mente a toda hora.

-

**12/10**

E surgira o problema do sabor do bolo.

A Cúpula Especial para Organização do Aniversário do L estava toda reunida no meu quarto: Near sentado meio mole no chão, Mello andando de um lado para o outro e Serena sentada ao meu lado na borda da cama.

— Então. Quem vota por chocolate levanta a mão.

A dupla Chocolatrinha & Chocolatrão levantou as mãos com destreza e sincronia. Near parecia meio alheio.

— Ahn... — continuei eu, que estava achando chocolate muito clichê. — Quem vota pôr... morango?

Serena levantou a mão de novo, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Olhei para Near. Examinei-o por algum tempo e descobri que aquela pequena alteração na sua postura significava que ele estava levantando a mão.

— Ok... dois votos também.

— Mil? — Serena me interrompeu.

— Diga.

— Morango com chocolate!

Refleti pôr uns instantes. Aquela era resposta óbvia.

Realmente descobrir esse tipo de coisa não era minha vocação.

— Tudo bem para você, _albino_, ou vai querer uma torta de quebra-cabeça? — zombou Mello, depois rindo copiosamente acompanhado pelas risadas envergonhadas de Serena.

— Não vamos brigar, gente... — eu interferi.

— A gente não briga, Miller — disse Near subitamente erguendo a face em nossas direções. — Nós apenas testamos qual o resultado da confrontação de violência e inteligência.

— A gente não briga porque você é um medroso mulherzinha — disse Mello um pouco mais baixo, mas o amplificador portátil em sua garganta impediu-o de não ser ouvido por mim.

A reunião da CEOAL estava oficialmente fechada.

Morango com chocolate, então.

-

**13/10**

— Você anda um pouco desaparecida.

— Você também, né?

— Resolvendo coisas importantes. E você?

— _Resolvendo coisas importantes também_.

— Hum...

— O que foi esse "Hum"?

— Uma interjeição.

— ...

— Por que você parece mais irritada do que o normal?

— Você não quer saber.

— Quero. Senão eu não estaria perguntando, é óbvio.

— Me deixa.

— Você que veio sentar aqui do meu lado.

— Porque é o _nosso_ banco, e não o _seu _banco!

— E você precisa sentar em tudo que é seu também?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, foi que...

— O quê?

— Você vai lembrar do nosso banco quando você for embora?

— Do que exatamente?

— De ser especificamente esse o banco. Vizinho ao parquinho, embaixo da árvore torta. E das nossas conversas.

— É claro. Minha memória é boa, Miller.

— A minha também. Até de mais.

-

**14/10**

A memória e a convivência diária criam laços indestrutíveis entre as pessoas. Há laços que as pessoas chamam de amizade e que duram até a morte. O companheirismo segue até lá, as conversas íntimas, as piadas internas. A amizade só morre quando o amigo morre também.

O amor nem assim. Nem depois da morte. O amor é amor pelo que o outro representa para você, e essa imagem não morre quando o amado morre.

Hoje eu sofro profundamente essa dor.

Já sofria por antecipação naquela época. O vento cortante do outono trazia os piores pensamentos a minha cabeça enquanto eu andava pela rua da Wammy's House. Eles se agitavam como se fossem folhas amareladas caídas ao chão no mesmo outono.

Mas minha cabeça era assim em todas as quatro estações...

-

**15/10**

Retomei o preenchimento da Caixa depois de um tempo. Voltei à mesma loja, e a senhora gorda e loira e branca que ficava detrás do balcão já sabia o meu pedido de cor.

Depois de colocar todos os doces para dentro, fechei a Caixa e fui-me embora.

-

**16/10**

Ao voltar de mais uma de minhas explorações à procura dos itens para a festa do L, havia um boato no orfanato inteiro: um novo órfão-gênio estava para chegar.

Todos comentavam sua idade. Uns diziam que ele tinha quinze anos, outro diziam que ele tinha dez. Outros riam e diziam que devia ter uns cinco anos mesmo, como a maioria ali chegara.

Sabia-se que ele era ruivo, mas eu nunca descobri como eles descobriram isso.

-

**17/10**

Roger reuniu todos no refeitório depois do almoço e eu tive que adiar um pouco minha "pesquisa meteorológica".

Depois de algum tempo de muito burburinho, Quillish Wammy surgiu com a mão no ombro de um garoto magricela. Ele era mesmo ruivo como disseram.

— Deem boas vindas ao novo integrante de nossa família, Matt!

-

**18/10**

Matt era um cara legal, mas eu demorei um tempinho para descobrir. Ele era calado, e andava para cima e para baixo (leia-se: da biblioteca para o quarto) agarrado a um _game boy_. Não desgrudava os olhos do brinquedinho.

Mas em diversas vezes naquele dia eu tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele. Eu estava meio sozinha e ele também, então a gente acabou se aproximando. Ele era incrivelmente sarcástico para sua idade (seis anos, a propósito), e incrivelmente engraçado.

No fim do dia, de repente, eu lhe contei meu plano.

-

**19/10**

Eu me sentia uma criminosa levando aquele garotinho comigo. Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado de verdade, mas estava mentindo para Quillish, e o estava fazendo mentir comigo também e esse era o motivo para que eu não levasse Mello, Serena ou Near comigo.

Mas ele insistiu de um jeito tão...

Realmente não sei descrever. Aqueles seus olhos um pouco mortos e sua voz de tédio... Ele parecia tão desinteressado de qualquer coisa que quando ele se dava ao trabalho de _insistir_ em algo parecia um absurdo não atender ao seu desejo.

Nós íamos calados pela rua de uma papelaria. Itens a serem comprados: cartolina, canetinha, giz de cera, papel crepom, cola e lápis de cor.

-

**20/10**

Era uma cena engraçada. Toda a CEOAL, agora com um novo integrante, sentada no chão, descalça, com canetinhas e lápis coloridos e pedaços de papel e cola espalhados pelo chão.

Near estava sentado torto cortando quadradinhos de papel e colando na cartolina, e eu ainda não sabia se eram dados ou cubinhos de açúcar.

Mello desenhava um chocolate dentro de uma xícara (cujo conteúdo provavelmente era _chocolate_ quente).

Serena cortava papel crepom vermelho e fazia vários babadinhos para colar ao redor dos cartazes.

Matt desenhava brigadeiros e beijinhos e também recortava um "PARABÉNS" enorme para colar na parede.

Eu encarava um papel em branco. Não sabia o que escrever para ele. Eu sentia todo o peso da minha responsabilidade naquele momento.

Talvez as palavras daquela carta decidiriam o futuro de nós dois.

Decidiriam se, no dia trinta e um, ele partiria ou não.

-

**21/10**

Não podia mais adiar aquilo. Só faltavam dez dias.

Segurei a caneta com mais força ao pensar nisso. Tremendo, encostei a ponta no papel assustadoramente vazio.

E escrevi. E disse tudo que eu queria dizer mas não tinha coragem.

Me joguei na cama, estava morta de sono. Rolei por um tempo, mas dormi logo em seguida.

-

**22/10**

Eu estava sentada no nosso banco. Chorando.

L chegou de repente. Sentou-se a meu lado.

— Por que está chorando, Miller?

Eu olhei para ele com uma cara indignada, como se fosse óbvio. E como se fosse culpa dele.

— Seu cínico desgraçado, você sabe — disse eu entre soluços.

L levantou-se do banco. Levantou meu queixo com o indicador, enquanto mantinha o polegar levantado. Como se apontasse uma arma para minha garganta.

— É, eu sei mesmo — disse ele com um sarcasmo exagerado nada típico. — Você não tem chance Miller. Tudo que você pensa que eu penso é mesmo o que eu penso. Você não precisa se dar ao trabalho de ser otimista, porque você estaria só perdendo tempo.

Eu chorei mais alto. Por que ele dizia todas aquelas coisas cruéis?

De repente, ainda com a "arma" levantando meu queixo, ele me beijou.

...

— Urgh. _Salgado_. Desista, Miller. A justiça prevalecerá — e retirou a mão do meu pescoço e girou o punho, formando um "L" com os dois dedos.

— _A justiça prevalecerá... cerá... rá... á... á..._

Era um sonho, é claro, mas eu acordei chorando como no banco. O sol ainda não havia nascido.

Me encolhi como uma criancinha e continuei a chorar.

"_A justiça prevalecerá..."_

-

**23/10**

No dia anterior não falara com as crianças nem fora compra nada fora.

Mas naquele dia eu acordei disposta.

_A Miller prevalecerá_, eu repetia a mim mesma. Estava mais determinada do antes, como uma fênix que renascia das cinzas.

Que metáfora velha, meu Deus.

Viu? Até estava de bom humor!

Amarrei o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e arregacei as mangas, literalmente. Terminei o que os meninos tinham começado com os cartazes bem rápido, faltava pouca coisa. Depois saí do quarto e fui procurar Matt para ir comigo comprar o bolo. Ele me deixara entender que ele ficaria muito magoado se eu não o chamasse mais para ir comigo.

Encontrei-o jogando _game boy_ na cadeira de balanço do parquinho.

— Hey, Matt! — falei, meio sussurrante. — Vamos?

— Comprar coisas?

— É.

Peguei-o pelo braço magro e levei-o rapidamente ao tão por mim conhecido trecho de bosque no fundo da Wammy's House. Entramos por entre as árvores baixas até a frágil cerca de madeira que protegia aquela área e abrimos a nossa passagem secreta.

Ele se esgueirou pela estreita fenda que conseguíamos abrir. Eu o segui logo depois, prendendo a respiração.

Podia sair pela porta da frente, já tinha uma desculpa; já Matt não, então eu ia junto com ele por ali mesmo.

Mal sabia eu que aquele garoto ruivo usaria aquela passagem muitas vezes no futuro, e não para fazer uma coisa muito boa: fumar. Mas não era tão minha culpa assim — Matt era um fumante nato, falo sério. Era meio que inevitável.

— Vamos lá, companheiro — disse eu, apontando em direção a confeitaria. — Rumo ao bolo de chocolate com morango!

-

**24/10**

Não tinha mais unhas para roer.

Andava de um lado para o outro no meu quarto, andava de um lado para o outro no orfanato. Naquele dia acabei esbarrando em Linda, uma órfã relativamente irritante.

— Cuidado, Miller!

— Desculpe.

— Ei, ei, espera... Você sabe... O que vocês tanto fazem lá no seu quarto? É alguma sociedade, um clube? O que vocês fazem, eu posso entrar também? Deixa, por favor? Eu sou boa com desenhos, mas não é só isso. Eu sou muito inteligente tamb...

Eu me virei para sair. Não me dava muito com aquela garota.

— Olha — disse eu, virando apenas a cabeça para trás —, vai perguntar pro _Near_. Ele sabe. Tchau, Linda.

— Es-espera...

Hoje eu meio que me arrependo de tê-la tratado dessa forma. _Mas eu tinha razão para estar impaciente!_

_Faltava exatamente uma semana, puta que pariu!_

-

**25/10**

Fui comprar balões de encher num mercadinho perto do orfanato. Matt estava em aula, então eu não pude levá-lo, ainda mais porque era uma coisa rápida.

Comprei também um balão grande para encher de doces.

Esses, dessa vez, eram para as crianças.

-

**26/10**

Faltava uma pequena coisa que eu tinha esquecido. Uma _roupa_.

Duh. Como eu tinha esquecido disso? Mas era o esperado de uma garota desleixada e lesada e...

Calma. _No stress_.

A loja de roupas era um pouco mais longe que as outras, mas eu já estava tão acostumada a andar que nem ligava mais para distância.

Andava olhando as casas, os cachorros, as pessoas.

Um jardim me chamou a atenção. Havia flores estranhas de todos, todos os tipos. Parei para o olhar e me deparei com uma amarela, muito linda.

Lembrei do nome. _Chelidonium Majus_. Sim, eu era boa em Biologia.

Levei a celidónia ao meu nariz, e cheirei longamente.

Estava decidido, meu vestido seria amarelo como aquela flor.

-

**27/10**

Eu acho que esse foi o primeiro dia em que Mello e Matt brincaram juntos. Já haviam trocado algumas palavras, principalmente por intermédio meu, mas naquele dia eles brincaram de verdade, de futebol.

Eu meio que previ essa amizade tão grande. Um cara calado, mas com personalidade, combinava perfeitamente com um outro extrovertido que falava pelos cotovelos. Mello e Matt, mas ou menos depois desse dia, viraram unha e carne.

Serena ficou com um pouco de ciúme, mas de alguma forma estranha ela adorava a amizade dos dois. Às vezes era meio que expulsa da conversa, porque era conversa de meninos, e nessa época inicial ela se apegou mais ainda a mim. Mas hoje eu sei como a relação entre ela e Mello melhorou depois de algum tempo, se é que me entende.

Naquele dia eu assistia ao jogo atenta, feliz. Esquecendo por alguns instantes da festa e lembrando da minha própria infância.

Mas a minha infância era toda com o L, e isso ferrava um pouco com o momentâneo esquecimento. Ele era minha única companhia (e eu era a única companhia dele também, pelo menos).

A amizade do pequeno ruivo e do pequeno loiro me deu um ar novo. Não uma determinação de certa forma fingida, ou uma tristeza completamente pessimista.

Naquela hora, com a luz do sol batendo na minha cara e eu franzindo o cenho para poder enxergar o jogo, eu tive certeza absoluta de que L não ia embora no dia trinta e um.

-

**28/10**

Afinal, se _eu_ não fosse um bom parâmetro para saber o que L iria fazer e como ele iria reagir, quem seria?

Estava mais uma vez, como toda noite, rolando na cama antes de dormir. Uma parte de mim discutia com o resto do meu cérebro sobre aquela minha certeza.

Mas... Eu realmente tinha boas chances de acertar. Eu o conheci quando tinha quatro anos, e desde aquele tempo eu convivo com ele todos os dias.

Eu conhecia aquele homem desde o fio mais alto do cabelo bagunçado a ponta dos dedos de seus pés descalços.

-

**29/10**

L apareceu novamente no orfanato, e eu fui então falar com ele — preparar o terreno.

— Bom dia, L.

Apareci de surpresa no quarto dele, como eu fazia sempre. Ele inclinou discretamente a cabeça na minha direção, sem alterar o rosto. E voltou calmamente ao que estava fazendo.

— Miller — ele respondeu, com a voz meio rouca.

— Então... Você vai embora depois de amanhã, não é?

— Sim.

— Você vem nos visitar de vez em quando? — eu sabia a resposta a essa pergunta e era "não, não e não", mas eu precisava enrolar para conseguir informações (ou talvez eu fosse uma masoquista idiota com esperanças de mais).

— Hum, acho que... não. Você sabe, eu tenho que desaparecer. Todas as minhas fotos aqui serão queimadas, todos os meus arquivos.

E como eu sabia disso. Já tentara tirar foto dele algumas vezes, mais ele não deixara.

— Bom... A gente vai... sentir sua falta — disse eu pausadamente, para que eu pudesse conter as lágrimas que vinham aos meus olhos. Aquilo devia ser uma brincadeira para mim. Um joguinho para que eu pudesse planejar melhor o dia trinta e um, mas na minha cabeça havia um clima terrível de despedida.

— Também sentirei saudades — disse ele daquele jeito só dele. Daquele jeito sem jeito algum. Sem sorriso, sem tristeza, sem lágrimas. Só o rosto de sempre.

Não consegui me conter. Não era chorona, e não sou até hoje, mas acho que a pressão da proximidade da festa me alterava _um pouquinho_. Então as lágrimas começaram a cair como uma torrente sobre minhas bochechas, L virou para trás para entender o que estava acontecendo e eu corri na sua direção, enfiando meus braços por debaixo dos dele, dando um abraço muito apertado.

Não sei o que passou na cabeça de L naquele momento. Eu não sei direito nem o que passou na minha. Mas inesperadamente eu senti dedos longos e frios nas minhas costas. Eu nunca consegui perguntar por que ele fez aquilo. Devia ser uma coisa normal, mas para o L _certamente_ não era.

Não sei se por pena, se por não saber o que fazer num momento como aquele, se por saudade antecipada mesmo (que era o que eu queria acreditar), mas quando eu vi estava envolvida por algo muito parecido com um abraço. Meu coração acelerou muito, muito, muito, eu senti aqueles cabelos negros fazendo carinho na minha orelha enquanto ele punha a cabeça no meu ombro. O toque dele, mesmo por sobre a roupa, era como um banho frio, como um choque. Eu apertei bem, bem forte seu corpo, como se para compensar aqueles dezessete anos.

E naquele momento eu não pensei sobre o futuro. Sobre ir, sobre ficar, sobre doces, sobre festa.

Só havia uma coisa em minha cabeça: um enorme L em _Old English_, tamanho 72.

-

**30/10**

_Um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia, um dia!_

Acordei com isso em minha cabeça, e com o plano inteiro para o dia seguinte, graças às informações que coletara no dia anterior.

Depois de algum tempo abraçando L, nós começamos a conversar desconcertadamente (_ok_, eu estava desconcertada), de certa forma como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Assim, acabara descobrindo que ele não estaria no orfanato pela manhã e pela tarde do dia trinta e um, e nós (eu e o Comitê, é claro) teríamos terreno livre para organizar o aniversário.

Só faltava informar ao Quillish.

Por algum motivo, Matt e Mello ficaram responsáveis por fazer isso. Eu confiava nos seus métodos provavelmente não muito ortodoxos, mais que davam certo.

Eu e Serena ficamos responsáveis por informar todos os outros órfãos.

Exatamente ao meio dia, no refeitório, eu bati com minha faça no copo de vidro, e os órfãos nas outras mesas se viraram na minha direção.

Eu contava com os horários constantes de L. Ele costumava estudar pela manhã e pela madrugada, horários que ele dizia mais favorecê-lo. Então ele saia do quarto, convenientemente do outro lado da Wammy's House, lá pelas duas horas da tarde, e ia almoçar. Só ele podia fazer isso, é claro.

Então eu contava que ele estivesse trancado no quarto dele até dali a umas duas horas, e nesse meio tempo eu poderia esclarecer tudo.

— Pessoal — eu chamei, e alguns que haviam ficado virados para sua comida olharam para mim também.

— Pessoal — ecoou Serena ao meu lado, só que com a voz mais aguda e fofa. Ela ficou de joelhos sobre o banco.

— Então... Eu acho que alguns aqui já sabem, mas... Amanhã é o aniversário do L.

-

**31/10**

Eu acordei quatro horas da manhã. Rolando na cama. Pensando, pensando, pensando. Sofrendo, rindo e chorando por antecipação.

Até que eu não consegui mais me segurar e levantei da cama no escuro — o sol ainda não havia nascido.

Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, impacientemente. De vez em quando olhava a janela, a procura do sol. Quando enfim eu vi alguns feixes de luz entrando pelo quarto, debrucei-me na janela e observei o astro surgir por entre as nuvens.

Fechei a janela e abri a porta. Não havia ninguém nos corredores. Dobrei à direita, depois à esquerda duas vezes e desci um lance de escadas. Bati na porta a minha frente.

— Miller? — quis confirmar uma voz embargada pelo sono lá de dentro.

— Sim.

Depois de ouvir alguns passos pesados, a porta se abriu, revelando uma massa revolta de cabelos loiros sustentada por o que parecia ser um montinho de casacos e edredons, mas que era o seu corpo se protegendo do frio.

— Bom dia, Miller... — Suas pálpebras estavam claramente pesadas. — Vou chamar o resto, só um instan–tan-taaaante — bocejou ele.

Alguns minutos depois saímos de lá eu e mais três figuras sonolentas — Matt, Mello e Near.

Fomos buscar Serena em seu quarto, e acabamos despertando sua colega de quarto, Olive Blackwood, que veio conosco. À medida que o sol ia percorrendo o céu, mais e mais cabeças iam surgindo pelas portas de madeira escura. Linda, a garotinha curiosa, seguiu-nos também, acompanhada de Marry Sampleberry, sua amiga e colega de quarto.

Alguns dos meninos que jogavam futebol com Mello e Matt, e eu sabia o nome de no máximo um quinto deles, nos acompanharam também. Garotas de todas as idades vieram junto conosco, às vezes mesmo sem ter penteado os cabelos.

Primeiro era só eu. Depois a Cúpula com quatro membros. Depois cinco.

E agora eram mais de três dezenas de pessoas contribuindo para a festa do L, mesmo que algumas só pela mais pura curiosidade, mas eu não me importava com isso.

Reuni todo mundo no pátio, e dei algumas instruções rápidas. Junto com algumas pessoas, fui de volta ao meu quarto buscar as coisas: balões, cartazes, panos e doces.

Um grupo ficou enchendo os balões, e outros os amarravam para quem não sabia amarrar. Outro grupo juntava balões de cores diferentes e os pendurava pelo pátio.

Eu coordenava tudo, orgulhosa de ver aquilo funcionando. Vendo meu esforço se concretizar com a ajuda de todos aqueles órfãos.

Eu tinha fé de que tudo ia dar certo.

Olive, que desenhava muito bem, resolvera fazer mais um cartaz de todos nós ao redor da mesa do bolo. Aproximei-me dela para ver como andava e vi um "_From: Miler. To: L_" escrito no topo.

Tentando não ficar envergonhada, tentei avisar a ela como se escrevia meu "nome".

— Olive — eu a chamei pondo uma mão por cima de seu ombro. Ela olhou para mim. — Miller tem seis letras. Tem um L extra.

— Ah, ok — respondeu ela com a voz suave, já corrigindo.

Continuei circulando pelo pátio, ajudando aqui e ali. Colava coisas que precisavam ser coladas numa altura acima da dos órfãos menores. Ajeitava a posição das mesas, dos doces e dos bolos.

E assim a tarde passou, nessa deliciosa tensão festiva. Todo o nervosismo, todo o estresse, todo o peso de estar preparando aquela festa como uma forma de convencer o L a ficar que eu havia sentido durante os trinta dias anteriores se condensaram em um só. Minha barriga dava voltas e mais voltas, e minha mão estava fria a toda hora, mesmo quando no interior quentinho da Wammy's House.

Às doze demos uma pausa para o almoço, apesar de eu não ter conseguido aproveitar. Fiquei zanzando pelo orfanato resolvendo coisas e mesmo que tivesse ido para o refeitório, não teria conseguido comer nada.

Continuamos à tarde, com praticamente só os últimos retoques. O pessoal já estava cansado de organizar a festa, e as crianças queriam brincar.

Até mesmo Mello, Matt e Serena saíram, e eu respeitei suas vontades.

Só Near ficou comigo no grande pátio. Ele era muito bom com operações delicadas, e foi muito útil na organização de algumas coisas que ninguém havia conseguido fazer.

Acabamos acrescentando duas coisas à decoração que somente com a paciência e habilidade de Near era possível de se fazer: duas pilhas de doces do tamanho de uma pessoa.

A tarde passou rápido. Não havia muito que fazer, e a ansiedade pela noite pareceu acelerar um pouco o tempo.

Às seis as luzes do pátio foram desligadas. L poderia chegar a qualquer instante.

Esperei-o no nosso banco (eu iria destraí-lo enquanto o pessoal se reunisse no pátio e acendesse as luzes). Ele era branco e a tinta estava descascando. O portão do orfanato ficava à minha direita, e o parquinho ficava às minhas costas. Eu arrastava a sandália na areia impacientemente.

Sete horas. Serena veio me visitar, perguntando se eu não queria alguma coisa, ou se eu não queria esperar em outro lugar. Eu sorri de um jeito torto e nervoso e disse que estava tudo bem.

Olhei para lua. Para esperar, fiquei relembrando todos os meus momentos com o L em todos aqueles anos. As coisas engraçadas, as coisas tristes. As minhas crises de raiva. A convicção dele na justiça. Os dias frios. As noites. As nossas manhãs observando os outros brincarem.

Oito horas. Meu coração parou por alguns instantes quando eu vi o horário, olhei para os dois lados da rua da Wammy's e não vi ninguém. Será... que ele só chegaria no outro dia e estragaria _tudo_?

Não, não, não. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Um barulho. Virei o rosto em direção ao portão, mas não havia nada. O som vinha do outro lado: Mello provavelmente tentando ver como eu estava discretamente — ser conseguir, é claro.

Alguns minutos depois, Matt saiu de dentro do prédio e deu alguns passos decididos na minha direção, com alguma coisa debaixo do braço, mas parou antes de percorrer um quarto do caminho, e voltou apressadamente.

Eu olhava para o relógio praticamente a cada segundo, e o tempo se arrastava — mas mesmo assim ficava cada vez mais tarde. Imagina se ele chegasse só às dez, as crianças não iam poder participar!

Suspirei. L nunca jogava de acordo com as regras. Sempre tinha uma carta na manga, uma coisa para me surpreender. Era sempre assim, e não mudaria no dia do seu aniversário.

Matt surgiu de novo na parte externa do orfanato, mas dessa vez ele conseguiu chegar até mim.

— Miller — começou ele, estranhamente vacilante. — Er... Hum, bom... Eu e o... Mello, agente estava conversando, e a gente teve, você sabe, uma ideia.

— Qual? — Se eu soubesse arquear a sobrancelha, eu o teria feito.

— É, hum, que tal você esperar o... L.... no quarto dele?

— Para...?

— Para ele... levar um susto, que tal? E pra você não ficar aqui no frio...

Antes que eu respondesse, a pequena Serena surgiu por trás de Matt e puxou um dos meus braços. O garoto depois fez o mesmo.

— S-só... venha com a gente, Miller.

Serena tinha os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho, e mordia o lábio inferior. Matt evitava olhar nos meus olhos.

Eu caminhei pelos corredores e subi as escadas totalmente confusa e distraída, quase tropeçando no caminho. As paredes e portas e escadas passavam como vultos marrons e brancos aos meus lados.

Até que paramos. Os meninos soltaram meu braço, e eu levei a mão até a maçaneta. Tentava acalmar meu coração e minha respiração, tentando pensar por que devia haver algo errado.

É, só ia ser melhor esperar ali! Seria muito mais quente e divertido, e quando L chegasse eu iria dar um susto bem grande!

Girei a maçaneta, e que completo engano. Dei os primeiros passos ainda sorridente com a ilusão frágil que criara na minha cabeça, mas ao olhar o quarto do chão ao teto, as lágrimas começaram a cair involuntariamente.

Eu sentei na cama, com um arrepio por estar tão fria e _vazia_. Olhei para os lados, mal enxergando, mas eu conseguiria descobrir o que acontecera de apenas um relance do olhar.

_L não morava mais ali._

_Ele fora embora._

Respirei fundo umas cinco vezes, mas não consegui parar de chorar. Já estava soluçante. Sentia vários pares de mãos me acalentando e bocas explicando coisas confusas, mas eu não conseguia me conectar com mais nada.

Levantei-me de um salto, e andei o mais rápido que podia em direção ao nosso — agora apenas meu — esconderijo.

Subi as escadas em espiral com passos pesados e barulhentos, mas eu não ligava. Só parei de correr quando senti a luz das estrelas na minha pele.

Andei cambaleante até a beirada do teto, sentando descuidadamente. Ali a gente já havia observado as estrelas muitas e muitas vezes, enquanto comíamos doces.

Naquele dia eu estava só. E triste. Olhei para baixo, para o solo, e observei as minhas lágrimas descerem rapidamente até lá, se desfazendo em gotículas quando chegavam a certa altura.

Enfiei minha mão no meu bolso traseiro e tirei um papel bem amassado. Desdobrei-o e pus meus olhos embaçados nele.

"L,

Eu sei que hoje você vai embora..."

Solucei alto, fiz um bola com o papel, cerrando o punho bem forte. Quase gritando, agarrei então o papel com as duas mãos e dilacerei-o. Os pedacinhos caíam junto com as minhas lágrimas, mas aqueles caíam vagarosamente, tristemente. Em um deles podia se ver "Eu te amo" na minha letra trêmula.

Inclinei-me mais um pouco, observei a queda da minha carta em pedaços. Fitei o chão, quando todos chegaram até lá. Eu sentia a vertigem, uma força que me puxava para baixo. Sentia... a vontade...

Uma mão pousou no meu ombro. Olhei para trás e vi a enorme manga listrada que denunciava quem era: Matt.

— M-miller.

Incapaz de falar, eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Ele continuou.

— Ninguém... teve coragem de te contar que... Você sabe. Então a gente quis que você visse por si mesma. — Eu ouvi passos as minhas costas, e eu soube que eram Mello, Near e Serena. — Mas... em compensação... nós temos uma... surpresa pra você, Miller.

As lágrimas pararam por alguns instantes. Funguei e limpei um pouco os olhos.

— Mas para que a surpresa seja pelo menos metade legal, você precisa ficar... Só um pouquinho menos triste.

Eu comecei a fazer cara de indignação, mas depois pensei melhor. O que havia acontecido de tão ruim? _Ele iria embora de qualquer jeito._

Acabei fazendo cara de raiva, mas de mim mesma.

— Bom, acho que parar um pouco de chorar já é uma grande melhora. — Ele pegou nas minhas mãos, e as dele eram quentes e reconfortantes. Ele era um amigo como eu não conhecera todos aqueles anos no orfanato. — Então lá vai. Três... Dois... — Ele me entregou uma pasta marrom, simples, com minha foto na capa enquanto contava. Eu sabia o que era aquilo: meu arquivo na Wammy's House. — Um...

Eu abri, e na primeira página havia informações pessoais. Nome verdadeiro, data de nascimento, cor dos olhos, dos cabelos, marcas físicas... Espera. Eu voltei meus olhos rapidamente para cima. Data de nascimento? Mas... por que ninguém me dissera nada? Eu havia vivido dezessete anos sem saber daquilo.

Li a data.

_Trinta e um de dezembro de 1979._

— Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida!

Praticamente um coral cantava aquela música. Meninos e meninas surgiam da porta que dava acesso ao teto, cantando. E pela primeira vez na vida eu ouvi o meu nome no meio de tanta comemoração.

Eu vi a Caixa ser trazida por alguém, acho que Olive, com a estampa de aranhas, morcegos e abóboras. _Que escolha ridícula_, eu pensei, mas ela _me_ entregou a Caixa, e eu percebi que agora ela era minha, e eu adorava Halloween. Estava muito pesada, estufada de doces.

A enxurrada de pessoas praticamente me carregou escadas abaixo, e quando eu consegui me desvencilhar delas, vi-me no pátio.

Em vez do enorme "Parabéns, L!" que havia antes, havia um "Parabéns, Miller!", com o segundo "L" espremido entre o outro e o "e".

Eu... nunca tinha comemorado nenhum aniversário. Nem quando meus pais eram vivos. Não sabia a data, e já estava tão acostumada a isso que nem quis uma data de mentira.

Eu, me sentindo meio tonta e com a cabeça em polvorosa com pensamentos sobre o L ter ido embora pipocando a todo instante em meio aos gritos e felicitações da festa, sentei, no chão mesmo.

Confusão, confusão, confusão. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Via todos ali, todos reunidos por minha causa, todos comemorando o meu aniversário. Via Mello, Matt, Near, Serena e os outros ao meu redor. E via ele, L por todos os lados, a lembrança de cada um dos 31 dias destinados exclusivamente para ele presente em todos os objetos, doces e cartazes.

Levantei-me, quase fora de mim, com a cabeça explodindo.

— Quem quer o morango do bolo? — gritei. — Eu não gosto. Eu quero só, só, só, só, só chocolate!

Corri em direção à mesa principal, agarrei o delicioso bolo com as duas mão o ergui o mais alto que pude. Como um troféu. Um troféu bem merecido.

Um prêmio por ter sobrevivido até ali. Por ter conseguido passar por dezessete anos. Deixei o bolo a altura de minha boca, respirei fundo e mordi. As lágrimas escorriam novamente. Senti um gosto dossalgadamargo na língua, a cobertura na bochecha, a felicidade ao meu redor e uma tristeza incomensurável na alma.

Desmaiei e bati a cabeça no chão.

**-**

**_~2009~_**

**_31/10_**

_Aquela foi a primeira e a última vez que eu comemorei o meu aniversário. Senão eu ia ficar lembrando dele toda vez, todo ano._

_Mas é claro que eu sempre acabo lembrando._

_Todos morreram. Quer dizer, menos eu, Serena e Near. E os tais policiais que se envolveram com o caso Kira também._

_A justiça prevaleceu. Eu nunca mais vi L depois do dia vinte e nove. Ele foi seguir o seu sonho e acabou virando o maior detetive do mundo._

_Mas ele morreu. Mello e Near (com a ajuda de Matt) tentaram derrotar Kira em seu lugar, mas o loiro e o ruivo acabaram se dando mal._

_Serena, depois de vários casos (policiais e românticos) com Mello, depois de muitas brigas e, finalmente, depois de sua morte, ela foi estudar e trabalhar nos Estados Unidos._

_Eu fiquei por aqui. Arranjei alguns namorados, terminei com muitos. Até que acabei casando com um homem muito bom, que eu acho que me ama muito._

_Eu não consigo corresponder. Meu corpo pode dizer sim, pode aproveitar o momento. Mas meu coração não bate mais._

_E minha alma até hoje acompanha L, enquanto ele engatinha em direção ao sol._

**X**

**...**

**Pois então.**

**É, a pobrezinha da Miller, nunca tem um final feliz... Mas é que o L não queria sofrer e fazê-la sofrer ainda mais com a despedida... Ou não. Ou ele só teve que pegar um avião mais cedo -q Tirem as conclusões que quiserem XD**

**Está lançado o desafio: quem consiguir descobrir todos os títulos e referências de LxOCs ganha... hmm... Algo. Enfim, quem quiser tentar 8D**

**E uma surpresa 8DDD Oh, que coisa, passaram-se tantos dias depois que eu terminei de escrevê-la... E eu só acabei postando-a hoje, 12 de novembro, dia do aniversário da Morg e... Que coincidência, hein?**

**Ahn, not.**

**Essa fic é pra você, Morg. Cada letra, cada palavra. Tudo feito pra você.**

**That's it.**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
